


Cure For A Hangover

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Series: Karneval Drabbles Collection [3]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Drabble, Hangover, M/M, Yaoi, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a daydream about this in French class... hah, I really wasn't concentrating xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure For A Hangover

He opened his eyes, barely aware of his surroundings. The headache was terrible, an agonizing reminder of the night before, of which neither could remember anything. Tsukitachi sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes and whacking his partner on the back.  
"Hirato, wake up," he mumbled sleepily, tugging on the back of the other man's jacket.  
"Mmnh?" Hirato replied drowsily, raising his head and straightening his glasses. "Oh, is it morning already?"  
The couple disentangled themselves from each other, climbing off their sofa and heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. They had to get rid of the hangover somehow.


End file.
